


a princess and her knight

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: On nights like this, the knight can't help but hate himself. Tossing on his cot, damp with sweat, trying anything to take his mind off ofher.





	a princess and her knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



On nights like this, the knight can't help but hate himself. Tossing on his cot, damp with sweat, trying anything to take his mind off of  _ her.  _ Regrettably, at such an hour his usual distractions simply won't do. All the watchfires are already lit, and setting more would only wake the other Shepherds. And as calming as collecting pebbles may be, the night is far too dark with a new moon.

So, Frederick must suffer. It feels as though his own body is betraying him, harboring such feelings, in spite of how inappropriate they are. Yet, he cannot keep his thoughts from Lissa. His lady, his princess, and the young woman he has known and served for years. Though his service extends to the entire royal family of Ylisse, there has always been something…  _ more  _ between he and Lissa.

He feels more protective of her than he ever did with Chrom, or even Emmeryn, and on nights where his unacceptable desires take root like this, he is forced to wonder why. Of course, she is the youngest of the three. And, in spite of how often she insists otherwise, her build is smaller. She lacks the grace of Emmeryn, and the strength of Chrom. Though she makes up for this easily through her cheerful personality, spreading happiness wherever she goes, it is easy to think she needs more protection.

But it is when his thoughts go further than that of a knight that Frederick worries. When he dwells on her face, the way her smile seems to light up a room no matter its size. Her hair, always neatly messy, looking irresistibly soft. And, worst of all, her body. The dresses she wears on the battlefield leave a lot to the imagination, and though Frederick is loathe to admit it, he has imagined it countless times. 

Her breasts would be small, perky, and would feel incredible, under his rough hands. Her legs would be slender, but showing signs of definition from all the marching the Shepherds have done of late. He would love to trail kisses up her thighs, getting closer and closer until…

_ Gods,  _ Frederick thinks, his eyes snapping open. Even such a brief, vague fantasy was enough to get him hard, and the knight feels a pit of self-loathing rising up, to match his arousal.  _ I can’t do this! Thinking of her like this is appalling. _

But, Frederick finds it impossible to drive her from his thoughts. The throbbing of his erection, as it strains against his bedclothes, makes any hope of comfort impossible, as he tries to resist his fantasies. Unfortunately, Lissa happens to be a bit of a weakness for the wary knight. As much as he tells himself these thoughts and fantasies are unacceptable, he has succumbed to them in the past. Countless times. And each and every time, resistance becomes that much harder.

Now, he fights a losing battle, knowing he has no hope of drifting off to sleep. Not unless he gives in, unless he takes himself in hand, and-

_ No. Not tonight, or again, _ he thinks,  _ It is a betrayal of the trust Lissa has in me to think of her like this, and it ends now! _

But even as he thinks this, his hand drifts down. Only to adjust himself, of course. Perhaps that will offer more comfort, and allow him to calm down. His hand slips beneath his boxers, and wraps around his cock, moving it so that it does not strain quite so much against the cloth. but even that brief contact feels  _ incredible. _

Before he can stop himself, Frederick begins moving his hand, up and down his length.

He again thinks of Lissa, of how it would be if he were with her. How different her hand would surely feel from his. While his hand is large, his fingers and palm rough, Lissa’s would be smaller,  _ softer _ . She would be delicate as she takes him in hand, stroking him off. Likely, it wouldn’t take much from her. Especially if she looks up at him, those bright eyes of hers gazing up at him, expectantly.

With a shudder, Frederick stops.  _ Gods. What would Chrom say if he knew what I’m doing? Or Lissa herself? _ Frederick wonders, but it is far too late for him to stop now. He knows by now what a slippery slope it is, and the knight has already thrown himself onto it.

He might as well enjoy the ride, he realizes, as he begins pumping his hand once more. His fantasy grows more and more involved, as he gets closer to his limit. Once this is done, he can finally sleep, albeit with a guilty conscience.

But, suddenly, the voice that dominates his fantasy rings out.

“Knock knock!” Lissa calls, from outside of Frederick’s tent. The fabric is not exactly something one can knock upon, and calling out a greeting is the only way to let an occupant know you’re coming. Lissa, unsurprisingly, ops for a greeting that could easily be a joke instead. “Can I come in, Frederick?”

“O-of course, milady! I only ask for a moment, and then I can let you in,” Frederick says, hoping that will stall for time. Of course, Lissa is rarely patient, and it would take some time for his problem to fade enough.

“You don’t need to let me in, it’s just a tent flap! I’m gonna come on in,” Lissa says, raising the flimsy fabric that covers the entrance to the tent. Frederick hardly has enough time to sit up, and pull a blanket up over his lap, to cover the erection he so desperately wishes would pass.

Naturally, that is nothing more than a fool’s fantasy, as Lissa enters the room, clad in only a thin nightgown. The knight feels himself twitch, as his eyes dart over Lissa’s body. The gown is short, and Frederick is able to confirm that they look  _ exactly _ how he imagined.

“Milady, you know I must ask what brings you here at this hour,” Frederick says, forcing himself to look at her eyes, and only her eyes. “It is far too late for a princess to be out wandering the camp, and by herself at that.”

At his words, Lissa’s smile falters. She expected him to be more excited to see her, though she has no way of knowing just how  _ excited _ he really is. 

“I… had a nightmare. And then I couldn’t get back to sleep! I don’t know why, but… I wanted to see you,” Lissa says, taking a few hesitant steps towards the knight. “It was a horrible dream, just like that night with the Risen, except this time… well, Chrom wasn’t there, and neither was Lucina.”

“There, there, milady. You know that neither I, nor Chrom, would ever allow something like that to happen to you again. You will always have adequate protection!” Frederick says, growing nervous as she approaches.

“I know that! But it still kinda… well, I feel all shaken up!” Lissa explains, “I was wondering if you would… well… would you hold me? I think I might feel better if you do…”

“Milady! It would be wildly inappropriate!” Frederick says, though he feels his arousal spike at the request. 

“But don’t you want me to feel better? I thought you were here to serve!” Lissa exclaims, nearly at the knight’s bed now.

“Of course, I am, but only when it is in your best interest. I am also here to guide, and I don’t see how that would be considered guidance.”

“Please? I just can’t calm down… but I always feel safer around you!”

I… you do? Milady, I’m honored, but…” Frederick begins, but Lissa is already too close, and her compliment was enough to rattle him. Before he can stop her, or move aside, she plops down onto the bed, beside him, so  _ damn close _ that he can feel her warmth against him, smell her scent, and he knows there’s no hope for his erection fading now.

“Frederick…” Lissa says, leaning in, the fabric of her gown loose, pulled down as she stretches forward. The wary knight, known for his resolve, can’t help but glance down, taking in the sight. Though he feels a wave of guilt, threatening to crash over him, the desire he feels surpasses it easily. Somehow, he manages to resist. Until she opens her mouth to speak once more. “Please… just hold me.”

“Alright, milady…” he says, wrapping an arm around her. As he feels the warmth of her skin beneath his, her hair falling onto him, soft and gentle, he wonders. Is this really so bad? As long as he doesn’t allow things to go any further than this, there should be no problem. Of course, Frederick couldn’t know that Lissa isn’t without her own ulterior motives. Perhaps she had a nightmare, and perhaps she didn’t. Either way, she is closer to Frederick than ever, and it is easy for her to make a move.

The princess twists herself beneath his arm, wrapping her own hands around his neck, and pulling herself into his lap. Frederick gasps in surprise, as he feels her weight, her heat, against him. That gasp is joined by one from Lissa, as something warm, and hard, presses against her. 

“F-Frederick?” she asks, surprised. That surprise fades quickly, however, replaced by an excited grin. “That’s not what I think it is, is it?”

“M-milady! Please, forgive me. I suppose I should admit that I was having my own troubles sleeping… though they were nothing like yours.”weren’t because of nightmares. I was… thinking of you.”

“Frederick! Is that true? I can’t believe it! I… well, I’ve had a similar problem before. Uh… a lot of times, really,” Lissa admits, and she adjusts herself, settling down onto him. The knight grunts, as he feels her body against his,  _ rubbing _ him as she moves.

“It wasn’t the first time for me, either, I must admit. Though it shames me to say so, and… Gods, we really shouldn’t continue like this…”

“Oh, I agree! Our clothes are all in the way!”

“M-milady! Don’t say something like that! I meant that a princess and her knight should never cavort like this. It will only end in trouble for the both of us; you cannot marry a mere knight.”

“Huh? Chrom married a knight… so why would this be any different?”

“Lissa! You’re not saying you’d… you wouldn’t want to…”

“Marry you? Of course I would, Frederick! You’re like my personal knight in shining armor, and you swept me off my feet a long time ago!” Lissa says, before whimpering softly. Her words caused Frederick to twitch, his cock pushing against her, and she can’t suppress the sound. She can feel his heat, his  _ desire, _ and it only serves to make the princess want him more. Frederick, however, still struggles to resist.

“Milady, you truly mean that? If...if that is the case, then I don’t believe it would hurt for me to admit that… well, I’ve wanted that for far longer than I should have,” Frederick admits, refusing to break eye contact with her. Even as she lifts her gown, over her head, and tosses it to the side. Clad in nothing but her panties, Lissa begins to grind against him, slowly at first, but picking up speed. But Frederick clings to his resolve, regardless of how  _ badly _ he wants to take in every bit of her.

“Come on, Frederick!” Lissa says, throwing in one of her signature whines. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“I believe that is exactly what I’m doing.”

“I don’t mean like that! I… I just took my gown off… I thought you’d want to see me,” Lissa says, and her motions stop. Frederick thanks the gods for that, as he was quickly nearing his limit. That is, until he sees the tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s because I look too young, isn’t it? I’m too small… I knew it... “

Frederick’s heart nearly bursts, seeing her so distressed over something like this. Finally, he looks down, gazing at her bare chest. Naturally, she is small, but Frederick would never find any problem with that. As far as he is concerned, his princess is perfect. He leans down, pressing his lips to one of her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth. He begins rolling his tongue over her, moaning as her taste fills his mouth.

She gasps in shock, both at what Frederick is doing, and that Frederick is finally breaking down. She grinds against him again, unable to hold back as the novel pleasure she feels washes over her. In all of Lissa’s efforts to pleasure herself, she never considered toying with her breasts, and the feeling is  _ incredible. _

“Ah… Frederick… I… I love you!” she blurts out, squeaking as soon as the words are out.

“M-milady!?” Frederick stammers, pulling his head back. “You can’t mean that!”

“Well, I do!”

“I love you, too. Of course. How could I not, my princess? My… Lissa.”

“I want to be with you… and I want you!” Lissa says, speeding up the rhythm of her motions. By now, even through her panties and his bedclothes, he can feel the wetness of her core, and how  _ eager  _ she is, as his own cock strains against his clothes.

“We should… wait. For marriage.”

“Awh, come on! We’re going to be married either way, what does it matter?”

“I… well, when you put it that way…” Frederick says, but the knight is still not quite sure of what he should do next. It’s such a big undertaking, and something he has wanted for far too long. Luckily for him, Lissa doesn’t mind taking charge. She places a hand on each shoulder, shoving the knight down onto his bed, and falling down with him. She giggles, before reaching down, freeing his cock. She begins stroking him, as she straightens up, positioning herself over him. 

With her free hand, Lissa slides her panties to the side, and rubs at herself, feeling just how  _ wet _ she’s gotten, as her need threatens to overwhelm her. Frederick places his hands on her hips, offering support as always, but knows he should just lay back and relax. Though relaxing seems more and more difficult, as Lissa lines his cock up with her wet folds, pushing his tip against her, and sliding it up and down her length. She moans, a mix of pleasure and excitement, before lowering herself.

At first, her progress is agonizingly slow. She pushes down, forcing his cock into her, taking her time as she  _ stretches  _ around him. The knight is far from small, while Lissa is (despite what she might claim) petite and delicate. But any pain she feels is joined by an undercurrent of pleasure, driving her on, and helping her pick up speed. After what feels like eternity, she has lowered herself all the way, taking every bit of him inside. There’s a dull ache, but it is coupled with sheer  _ pleasure _ as the heat of his cock fills her. 

“Ah! Milady…” Frederick gasps, once she has taken him. “I’m ready for more whenever you are.”

Lissa only nods, not trusting herself to speak. She places her hands on his chest, and takes a deep breath, trying to psych herself up for what comes next. Then, she pushes herself up, off of him. She gasps, as she feels him sliding back out of her, the fullness fading along with him. Of course, she knows what comes next. Once she is nearly off of him completely, she lets herself back down onto him. It is already less painful, and Lissa finds it easier to focus on the pleasure alone.

So, she continues. She rises up, only to come back down, until she’s riding him. The knight is used to the rhythm of horseback riding, but this is different, as Lissa is in control, and the excitable princess doesn’t have much sense of pacing, and her rhythm speeds up with each thrust, until Frederick is struggling under her impressive efforts. As is the case with any mount, Lissa’s breakneck pace soon proves too much.

In spite of his valiant endurance, it  _ is _ Frederick’s first time, and she has been teasing him for most of this time. Without so much as a warning, he gasps out her name, and Lissa feels a warm wetness flooding into her core. But it does nothing to slow her. Even as Frederick comes, she continues fucking him, driven on by her desire for him. The ecstasy Frederick feels soon fades, replaced by a dull ache as his body screams out for a rest. However, nothing he tries gets through to Lissa.

She has completely lost herself in her pleasure, her body crying out for  _ more, more, more!  _ Each thrust is a new heaven, especially with the heat of Frederick’s seed within her. The idea that now she is  _ his,  _ and he is  _ hers _ thrills her, and Lissa can hardly think straight, crying out his name. Each thrust makes her attempts less coherent, however, until all she can manage are pathetic attempts, a syllable here, a syllable there, and then,  _ finally, _ she is there.

She falls down onto him, eyes losing focus, legs trembling, as her climax breaks over her. They stay like that for a moment, until the strength in her arms fades, and Lissa falls forward, onto Frederick’s chest. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, hardly able to believe that after all this time, they did it. All of her fantasies, all of her desires, finally came true.

“Frederick… that was amazing!” she says, once she catches her breath. “Can I… can I stay with you tonight?”

“Milady… what if your brother caught us? He would have my head, most like!”

“Awh, come on! It’s not like we’d be doing much sleeping…” she teases, nipping at his neck. “We have a lot to try out now, right?”

“It seems giving in to you has created some sort of monster.”

“A monster you love!”

“Yes, yes. A monster I love. I never could say no to you, could I?”


End file.
